The Path to Vengeance
by Player 19
Summary: PU to the Legend Resurgence. This is where Issei witnessed the death of his parents and swear to wage war and destroyed the Supernatural at all cost. Read as Issei took on the path of revenge against the supernatural as seeing it as the enemy towards Humanity. Inspire by Blood Dragon Emperor! This is where Issei joined the Crops of the Void or more precise, the crops of Rage!


**Chapter 1: The Reemergence of Issei Hyoudou and Phase 1**

* * *

_Blood, a substance that flows within all living beings… It is associated with life and virility. Blood has also been used as a currency, blood oaths, debts, and payments. It has also been used for atonement people to pay or spill blood for their debts or sins. Yet how much blood must be a spill or paid to atone for one's sins is the biggest question._

_While Rage, a byproduct of blood itself… It is associated with the balance between Justice and Vengeance. Rage blinded Justice by filling souls with darkest dread and twist the minds of living beings to pain and hate that ultimately switch to Vengeance. Yet, Justice and Vengeance are the same in a way. Yet, an even bigger question since training is that how many Rage is needed to carry your form of Justice…_

These are the questions that have plunged Issei when he wakes up a maximum of an hour and a half before dawn. He didn't like sleep, it was the only place where he can't escape his past. Because of that, he became restless lately. He, finally, moved back to Kuoh three years after the incident. The mere thought of it made him quiver with a desire for revenge and small traces of fear. He had a scar near the edge of his left stomach as while a vertical slash scar on his right chest as remainders of that day and the service to his now deceased Lord.

* * *

He decided to do something because he had time before he had to go to Kuoh Academy, the place where he decided the start of what seems to be his lifelong goal. He headed down to his basement switching on the lights to be greeted by the sight of multitudes of ranged and melee weapons of ancient and modern. At the center of this multitude was a massive Warhammer that have an elongated handle enabling the weapon to be wielded two-handed and having both the blade of an ax and the head of a hammer. It is printed in the black and volcanic color version of red. To the human eye, it would appear as a normal gigantic Warhammer. However, to the supernatural's eye, it emits a raw and fearsome power. Issei had named it to suit his role in his master's order, 'Obsidian Fury.'

He lifted the massive Warhammer with just one hand. He brought it to his workbench and began meticulously cleaning it. The story behind the hammer came back to him was considered to be confusing. It was created in Elysium, home of his master's enemies and he was one of the few Users in history to enter and exit Elysium. He steals this weapon and took the Forgotten Supreme Gear as his own as proof that what he did was true to his Lord. After renaming it to suit his needs was able to prove that it was useful and will be paramount to his plan.

After cleaning Obsidian Fury, he took a weapon at random. He grabbed a black desert eagle with red trim. He disassembled it and began cleaning it with precision and ease. He had amassed this collection with the money, he earned from ransoming nobles in the supernatural realm. He enjoyed weapons because they were silent and gave him some sense of peace of mind.

"**I see you're up early, Rage User,**" Gigantis greeted him to which Issei nodded.

"**So today is the day… You know once you take the first step, there is no going back. Are you sure that you're up for it?**" Gigantis asks him for assurance. The plan Issei concocted has him worried, however, he has to support Issei no matter how gruesome it became. After all, Issei is the 2nd wielder of the Forgotten Supreme Gear.

"I am sure, Gigantis," Issei replied as he began finished reassembling the desert eagle and grabbing another weapon, repeating the process.

* * *

Soon, it was time for him to go to school. He took a shower going over the plan mentally with Gigantis before going downstairs and grabbing a slice of bread. He never had much of an appetite since becoming a Rage User. He hated it going to school or was it more like he hated people because they were weak, unreliable, and greedy in nature that needs to be controlled. He only was going through this to carry out his plan and thought of it reminded him, how close he was to his goal.

As he began walking to school, he got to see the town he used to live in. It hadn't changed much in three years. He still had his old neighbors who were shocked that he was back. Although two people he didn't want to meet were his perverted friends. Before he used to get along with them. But now, he didn't want anything to do with people in general. He was half tempted to break their manhood, so they would never peep anymore and leave him alone giving him a peace of mind.

"**Isn't that a bit excessive?**" Gigantis asks to which he acted as if he didn't hear it.

He knew he was getting to school because the stench of devils was getting more potent. Of everything and anything that is supernatural, he loathed the devils most of everything. They were greedy, reckless, and selfish beings that only seek benefits for themselves. The mere thought of them puts him in a murdering mood.

* * *

As he arrived at the school his nose wrinkled and muttered with venom that causes Gigantis didn't have anything to say on the topic, "The stench of devils is disgusting! This school needs cleansing!"

At the school gate, he noticed two devils. One he immediately identified as Sona Sitri who goes by the fake identity as Souna Shitori. She is the head of the student council which she uses as a cover for her peerage. She is the heiress to the Sitri clan. These prove her to be a serious woman, in other words, a complete and utter hard ass. She is the sister of Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maous. He almost couldn't believe it. Three years! It had taken three years for him to get the plan ready and the moment he set foot into the academy, there will be no turning back. The other devil was her Queen Tsubaki Shinra, a competent fighter and her right hand. They both specialized in water magic.

Issei was almost impressed that information broker, information was right down to their likes and dislikes.

She gave him a cold look as he stepped into the school and he returned the look before walking off. She continued watching him trying to discern any information.

"That boy! Get me his file," She said while fixing her glasses.

"Yes, Kaichou," her queen replied before they continued watching over the gate to catch any late students.

* * *

As he began walking towards the classroom, everybody began murmuring and gossiping at the sight of him. Some recognized him immediately and began explaining about the incident three years ago.

"That's him, Issei Hyoudou! He's the twin brother to the Ice Queen Kana Hyoudou! I heard his parents were killed by murder and he was taken to an insane asylum!" One of the girls shouted.

"I heard that he broke out of the asylum," one of the guys murmured.

He wasn't actually taken to asylum but was offered to, but he turned it down although it took a lot of persistence. He, then, was recruited by Lord Atrocious for the promise to have his vengeance against devils and the supernatural realm.

* * *

They all continued to gossip and murmur the act was giving him, a headache and an urge to make them shut up, but they weren't worth his efforts. He, then, felt he was being watched, he turned his head to see a redhead with blue eyes in a window looking at him with interest.

"Found you…" he said with a fraction of joy as he hardened his gaze which made the redhead recoil and her heart pace.

"Rias, are you alright?" a girl with black hair in a ponytail and violet is her Queen, Akeno asks.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she replies waving it off. "Who is the boy?" Rias asks.

From what I saw from his file. He is the twin brother of Kana Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Empress who the great devil Lucifer approached. Their parents were killed in a murder three years ago and he was there making him as a survivor. He left Japan after that. I wonder why he has decided to come back," Akeno answers.

"Although, he does look rugged, doesn't he?" she adds while licking her lips.

"He does! Koneko, can you watch him something about him interests me…" Rias says cryptically.

"Yes, Buchou," the petite girl with hazel eyes known as Koneko answers before continuing to eat her snack. While Rias and Akeno continued their game of Chess.

* * *

As Issei continued to his class, the gossiping only intensified and he was losing his patience although Gigantis is managing to make him stay his hand. When he finally found his class, he was greeted by another plague, his two old friends; Matsuda and Motohama.

However, his heart skipped a beat or two when he saw his twin sister, Kana. Talking with two members of the Kendo club until she looks at my direction. He could tell that Kana was shocked to see him alive and well. She has grown to as beautiful as his mother when he looks at the family album when he was a child. Brown eyes that represented the mountain for their strength. Her hair may be the same color as him, but the style is different because she could look like a shrine maiden in training. Her body has grown and surpassed their mother proving that she is a very beautiful woman in the Household of the Hyoudou or what's left of it.

Sadly, he could smell the devil odor on her making him scowl a bit that only Kana noticed. He was a majority on angry in the inside because a devil either make her become one of them or have the nerve of marking her body to be his/her and his/her alone. On the other hand, the minority of him felt sad that the sister could have been tricked into joining the devils; one of the supernatural parasite species that prey upon humanity for an unknown number of centuries.

To further the angry and saddened for his sister, he can sense a sacred gear. _Sacred Gears_, another plague and the whole reason of why the supernatural prey upon the humans. He wished that God shouldn't create them even knowing that the humans who have them will be toys to played for the supernatural. In contrast, it's irony that he has a Divine Apparatus or a Guardian class which have the powers to overcome all threats that threatened the balance of a planet or planets. From what he could tell that it is a class that said to have the potential to kill Gods and Demon Lords. That may seem to be a great weapon or tool, but a Guardian class DA is an even greater weapon.

He decided that it will be best that he avoid her like she doesn't exist at all. Before he could give in a deeper thought that two annoying voices caught him off task.

"Issei!" They shouted before latching onto him like a pair of leeches. They, then, began babbling about how much they missed and worried about him. They were even shedding weak tears.

"Could you two let go of me," he said calmly, but coldly which made the boys immediately recoil letting go of him.

"Wait, are you sure you're Issei? Issei never sounded like that," Matsuda said with a suspicious expression.

"Just leave me alone," he said before taking a seat and digging in for a long and boring school day.

* * *

After school, Issei immediately left before he could get bombarded by fan girls apparently some girls thought he could be molded into a gentleman or questions. In general, they were annoying and his patience was thin enough as it is.

As he left the school, he immediately sensed a devil tailing him and identified her as a nekomata.

"**What are you going to do?**" Gigantis asks curiously.

_'Lose her! It's still early to employ the plan,_' he answered.

He immediately turned a corner masking his presence before bolting into a sharp dash. The nekomata presence could no longer be sensed. He found himself on a bridge and he, then, detected a fallen angel coming towards him. This nearly made Issei smile for his plan was falling into place.

"Um… Issei Hyoudou?" the girl asks shyly.

At that moment, he lashed out wrapping one of his hands around the girl's neck and began choking her slightly. The fallen angel pathetically attempted to break loose but Issei wouldn't budge.

"Don't waste my time, Fallen angel…" Issei snarled.

"The girl is known as Asia Argento. Is she here?" He questions the fallen angel didn't respond trying to stay strong in the situation and protect her pride.

Issei tightened his grip forcing her to croak before she frantically answered, "Y-Yes S-she is,"

Issei, then, showed off an evil grin before setting up a barrier followed by the harrowing screams of a fallen angel being ripped limb from limb.

After he had done the deed, he dropped her lifeless and ripped body onto the ground. Issei coated in her blood while retaining his evil yet arrogant grin for a few more seconds.

"She was weak and pathetic. 'The strong survive while the weak die,' that is what Lord Atrocious taught me that." he muttered calmly before heading to the abandoned church.

* * *

He arrived at the elderly church to sense more fallen angels and stray exorcists. Issei's grin returned, he was going to enjoy this.

As he walked in, a stray exorcist with a maniac look, silver hair, and red eyes. He wielded a light sword along with a pistol.

"Hey! What are you doing here, human?" the man asks with confusion before Issei rushed him appearing as a blur to the man before his head was torn cleanly from his head. His body hitting the floor with a solid thud. Issei didn't waste any more time before heading into an underground hall.

* * *

In the hall was a gathering off stray exorcists and three fallen angels on a platform by them were his target, Asia Argento.

"Who are you?" the sole male fallen angel asks.

"With blood is the atonement for your sins and rage shall burn you all…" Issei replied cryptically before a look of fear appeared on everyone's face.

* * *

In less than 240 seconds, the exorcists were cut down like a torrent of blood paints the ground and the walls. As he kept advancing, the fallen angels threw scores of light spears pathetically attempting to fight him off. They soon were ripped limb from limb as their screams echoed through the halls.

Issei was covered in red blood staining his clothes and skin, his trademark grin added to the grotesque scene. Asia Argento was cowering in a corner praying for salvation, much to Issei's annoyance.

"God won't be able to save you…" he said firmly crushing her hopes.

"Don't worry, it will be quick," he said while retaining his grin.

* * *

After a few minutes, Asia's screams were echoing through the hall, but it fell on deaf and death's ears. Before her lifeless body joined the multitudes of bodies.

"The 1st phase is complete!" Issei informed while holding a green orb in his hands.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the occult research club room) "What do you mean you lost him?" Rias and Kana Hyoudou asks Koneko at the same time. Rias being curious while Kana being worried saying that question.

"He just disappeared…" She answered Rias placed her hand on her forehead and Kana showing a teary pout on her face wondering how he was able to escape.

"Buchou… Kana-san…. There is one thing about him, I could tell…" Koneko said and pause as she gained the attention of Kana, Rias, and Akeno.

"He reeked of blood," she added causing Rias, Kana, and Akeno's eyes widened.

* * *

**This one is a PU to the Legend Resurgence! I'm skipping prologue chapters in this story because there's no need for them since he is born during modern times.**

**Pointing out some different in this story from the Legend Resurgence**

**1\. He was born in Modern times**

**2\. He have a twin sister**

**3\. It was Atrocious who found him before a champion did**

**4\. Gigantis is another name for Godzilla or Gojira as well another name for Issei's sister.**

**5\. Issei is a former Rage User because Lord Atrocious perish at some point.**

**6\. He have great hatred towards Supernatural and (spolier alert) that he hated/ will kill any human that ally themselves to the Supernatural**

**7\. He will a personality or two that is similar to Esdeath from Akame ga kiru or Thanos from Avengers.**

**8\. He have a warhammer instead of a sword as a weapon**

**9\. He have killed the first wielder of the Forgotten Supreme Gear and claim the Forgotten Supreme Gear as his own.**

**For future, this story will only cover Issei as a former Rage User against the Supernatural meaning that there will Elysians near the end of this story. TO add further, I will write a sequel to this. There will be some members of Elysians from the other PUs that won't be Elysians or Adrielites.**

**However, I take in any suggestions or any reviews for you, the Readers. **

**Issei's kills so far during this story**

**1\. Raynare**

**2\. Freed**

**2.5. unknown # of stray exorcists**

**3\. Fallen angels (Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarmer)**

**4\. Asia ****Argento**


End file.
